


Champions Clash! Inakuni Jr. High VS Raimon Jr. High!!

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [7]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, AFTER THE LAST SCENE OF ORION, Gen, I COULD NOT, so heres my take on the game, this isnt finished yet but i didnt wanna mess up the order ashsanjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 4:Practice (or Dream) Matches/ A Day at the DormsIt's been months since the Football Frontier Internationals. The tournament has opened again for its Autumn season. It's finally the most awaited match of the competition.
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Kudos: 13





	Champions Clash! Inakuni Jr. High VS Raimon Jr. High!!

**Author's Note:**

> this piece isn't finished yet!! but i hope you'll like the first half of it! hehe wink wonk
> 
> thanks to @HetaGist_123 for proofreading!!

"Welcome to the most awaited match of the entire Football Frontier season!" The commentator's voice echoed in the stadium with the audience's cheers overlapping as Fudou taps his Eleven Card against the scanner, entering the moment the mini gate had opened. He whistled at how packed the venue was as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing aside as he waited for his other two schoolmates to enter.

"Huh, even the players' entrance is packed." Sakuma gawked as he looked around, seeing that there were several teams from all over Japan. Starting from prestigious schools like Eisei Gakuen, to local institutions like Manyuuji Jr. High, and even far away visitors like Oumihara Jr. High.

Genda puts his phone away in his pocket while following Fudou and Sakuma's gaze. "Well, of course! It's the match between Inakuni and Raimon. By the way, Oono says they're by seats facing the scoreboard." He ran his hand over his hair, already making his way into the crowd, Sakuma, and Fudou following his tail.

They both shared a glance with sly grins because they both know once Genda's in a crowd and runs a hand through his hair, just hope that he trips on his feet or something. On the way to the seats, Fudou and Sakuma could feel the glances coming their way. With Genda walking in front and the two of them tailing behind, the king of keepers knew he was eye candy. Fudou guessed Genda threw a smirk at a couple of managers because they heard squealings and giggles as they passed by. "We get it, Koujiro. You're hot." Fudou playfully scoffed. Genda glanced behind his left and smirked. "What? I'm just walking." Sakuma rolled his eyes and looked at Fudou who jokingly gagged. 

The crowd was beginning to disperse and the entrance towards the seats was becoming clearer to see. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Teikoku Gakuen." Sakuma, Genda, and Fudou stopped in their tracks to see, the one and only, the devil of the field of Seishou Gakuen.

"Haizaki Ryouhei! What's up?" Fudou greets with his signature toothy grin. "Still the best." Answered Haizaki, a cocky smirk resting on his face. "You guys shouldn't be taking your time. The seats are filling up fast."

"Oh, no problem," Sakuma assured. "Our friends are already waiting for us." Before Haizaki could respond, the Teikoku Eleven bands beeped, alarming that a message was sent. Instinctively, with confused looks, the three checked their wrists. "btw plz get us sum snakz while ur at it ^^" The message read. 

"What was it?" Haizaki asked, shoving his hands in his pocket. Sakuma fished his wallet from his front pocket. "Yeah, I totally forgot Narukami did something to his phone for it to be able to contact our bands." Fudou lifted his palm, eyeing Sakuma's black leather wallet. "Woah, woah, woah." He shook his hand, stopping Sakuma in his tracks. "Get me some licorice while you're at."

Haizaki bursts out laughing as Genda stifled a chuckled, already expecting the response from Fudou. It had been probably the umpteenth time for the musketeer to roll his eyes that day. Just as Sakuma turned around to make his way to the concessionaires, he paused in his tracks to see someone holding a bunch of snack bags, only the forehead visible, revealing a light blue patch of hair. A face popped out from the sides, greeting his fellow soccer players with smiling eyes.

"A little hand, Haizaki?" Mizukamiya asked, trying to get a grip of the jumbo bags on his arms. A few fell on the ground and Sakuma, being the nearest, picked them up for him, Mizukamiya quickly apologizing. "Yo, Ryouhei. What's your favorite snack?" Fudou asked, scanning the varieties of junk food in the hands of Seishou Gakuen's captain. Haizaki pointed to the one Sakuma was holding with his left hand. "That one. Why?" Fudou grabbed it from Sakuma and shook it, teasing the forward.

Haizaki glared at him with sharp eyes. "Don't even dare." He threatened, dryly laughing, helping Mizukamiya with the food. Fudou laughed as Genda snatched the bag from him and handed it to Haizaki, the goalkeeper scolding Fudou with a look. "What? I was kidding." Fudou crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Panting and quick footsteps echoed in the waiting area, disrupting the conversation between the five. It was Ookusu, one of the managers for Teikoku Eleven. "Where have you guys been?!" He exclaimed to his schoolmates. His scolding attitude dropped for a moment when he saw players from Seishou Gakuen, quickly bowing to them. Haizaki bowed as Mizukamiya only nodded, fumbling a little as he had trouble with the snacks. Ookusu looked back at his teammates. "You guys were taking so long! I thought you entered the wrong gate! Let's go! The game's starting!"

@@@@@@

The Football Frontier stadium roared as the players started warming up by their respective benches. Yellow pool tubes and face paint covered the left side of the stadium as plum-colored banners and finger foams covered the right. Asuto scanned the bleachers, his heart racing with excitement. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it. It's actually here!" The shining forward whipped his head away from the crowd and saw Kozoumaru fanboying like crazy.

"This is insane! I'm finally playing against THE Gouenji Shuuya!" He was ecstatic with his fists clenched in excitement, hopping a little bit. Asuto took three quick inhales and two long exhales, trying to calm his nerves down. A hand rested on his shoulder. It was Michinari, who gave Asuto a reassuring smile. "It's finally here, captain!" Asuto exclaimed.

"Yeah. Last time we were against Endou, I wasn't so sure with my abilities as captain. But now, I'm going to give him everything I got." Michinari beamed, clenching his fist in determination to his chest. Norika walked over and kept on slapping her face, trying to calm herself down. "It's not just you, captain. I'm going to show everyone the results of my training!" She exclaimed.

Asuto places his hands on both of their shoulders, giving them a look of determination. "That's right! We'll show them how strong we've gotten. We'll play this match like a raging storm." He gave both of them an encouraging look, Norika, and Michinari mirroring his expression.

Kyouno Kyuuta, Inakuni's only manager, slapped Hiro and Hiura on the back, awaking them from their thoughts. "You guys can do it!" He exclaimed. Hiura looked behind them and saw Raimon all huddled together. "They're probably coming up with some phenomenal tactics right now." Hiura sighed, resting his cheek against his palm. "Not to mention, by Kidou Yuuto himself!" Hiro added, looking at Kyouno. The manager laughed. "So? You guys are Inakuni Jr. High! You won last year bringing Raimon's name, but remember that you played as Inakuni. In fact, your level is on par with them!" Kyouno shook them by the shoulders, doing his best to remove all the uneasiness they're feeling. "Trust me, you guys got this." 

Iwato was sitting by the benches doing leg stretches with Hattori pushing him from behind. The defender paused from his stretching and looked in front of him to see the rest of Raimon. He saw Kurimatsu talking to Kabeyama, who were both doing Hamstring stretches. "What's wrong, Iwato?" Hattori leaned closer to Iwato, following his gaze. "Kabeyama-san was really impressed with my play last time. I hope I don't let him down with today's match-goshu." He tapped the tips of his forefingers against each other. The little defender jumped on Iwato's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I bet they're as nervous as we are, Golem!" 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the stadium where, somehow, there are empty seats all the way at the back of the packed stadium, sits Nosaka Yuuma on the headrest of a seat at the very last row with his knuckle on his chin. "The previous champions are finally going head-to-head." He mutters, audible enough for him and Nishikage, who was standing behind him, to hear. "Can't wait to see how that'll play out."

Nishikage cleared his throat and looked across the stadium to see the rest of Outei Tsukinomiya sitting together. "Nosaka-san." He called. "Are you sure you don't want to sit with everybody else?" Nosaka looked back at Nishikage, who panicked a little, thinking he offended his captain. "What? You don't like being alone with me?" Nosaka asked, with a straight face. Before Nishikage could respond, Nosaka gave him a plastic bag with what seemed like food, judging from the styrofoam packaging. "By the way, there was this okonomiyaki stall by the concessionaires. I got you a pork and tempura one. It's not every day you get to taste street food from Osaka." Nishikage opened it's contents and raised a brow at the sauce spread in the shape of a heart, looking at Nosaka who returned his focus on the field.

A long whistle blew, calling the players to run on the field. They all lined up at the center, bowing to each other before running to their positions. "It's finally here! The highlight of this year's Football Frontier! Raimon Jr. High vs Inakuni Jr. High!" 

Fudou, Genda, and Ookusu scanned the seats looking for their classmates as they climbed the stairs, Sakuma glancing from the field to the audience, not wanting to miss a moment of the match. "Over here!" Narukami called, waving frantically. The four jogged towards them as the other Teikoku members scootched over to the sides for them to take the seats at the edge of the row. "Where's the snacks?" He asked Sakuma. Sakuma, being at the very end, leaned over Genda as Narukami leaned over Jimon, trying to hear each other amidst the thundering stadium. "We ran out of time! Sorry!" Narukami smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, telling him that it was alright.

The forwards in the middle were called by the referee, who was holding a silver coin. Tossing the coin in the air and catching it with the back of his hand and slamming his palm on top of it, the referee looked at Inakuni, giving them the privilege to choose. "Heads," Goujin replied, leaving Raimon with tails.

The moment the referee removed his palm, he gave a thumbs-up to Inakuni, telling them that they'd commence the kick-off. Gouenji and Someoka jogged back a little, readying themselves to steal the ball.

The referee checked the watch on his wrist with his left hand in the air and blew the whistle, commencing the kick-off. "Oto! And, here it is! Kozoumaru kicking the ball to Goujin and immediately invading Raimon's field!" The crowds cheering, waving their banners in the air.

Perhaps, Goujin was feeling a bit too under pressure and took too much time thinking about making the next move. As soon as the ball reached his foot, Gouenji tackled it back with a slide and passed it to Someoka who made his way through Inakuni's forwards. 

The dragon striker halted in his tracks, holding possession of the ball with his right foot as his movements were blocked by Hattori and Asuto, both of them pressuring him. Someoka kissed his teeth with a grin, amused at how quick Inakuni jumped into action.

Kicking a back pass for it to be received by Kidou, who passed it back to the defenders from Kazemaru to Domon to Ichinose in his midfielder position and went his way to bring it up to Gouenji, but hesitated when he saw that the forward was quickly marked by Kozoumaru. Ichinose kicked the ball back to Max but was cut off by Hiura who jumped in and stole it with his chest. The crowd going wild at how fast the game was progressing. 

"Hiura!" Kozoumaru waved, grabbing the midfielder's attention as he bolted away from Gouenji and ran deep into Raimon's territory. Analyzing that an arch-like kick could make it, but the risks were high as Inchinose ran towards Kozoumaru and as Domon and Max were making their way to tackle the ball from Hiura. 

A gush of wind passed by Kidou and he looked behind him to see Asuto deep into their field. Kidou threw a hand towards his playmates' direction, making his way to run towards the enemy forward. "Don't worry about Kozoumaru! He's a decoy!" When Kozoumaru heard that he was busted, he slowed his pace, rubbing his nose as he smirked. 

Domon slid towards Hiura, repeatedly kicking his feet. " **Killer Slide!** " He exclaimed, but he was too late as Hiura kicked the ball in the air and waved his arm, ice forming around it. " **Ice Arrow!** " Hiura spun and kicked the ball over the field, Asuto running towards the goal and keeping his eye on the flying sphere.

"The crowd goes wild for Inakuni's icy heartthrob! He makes a risky move passing the ball over the fields to Inamori!" Asuto, with his pulse ringing in his ears, paid too much attention to the ball and bumped into Kabeyama who was about to pull out The Wall. They both hit the ground, Asuto falling on top of Kabeyama, the ball landing just behind them. Kazemaru waved and crossed his arms over his head, asking for a time out, as he kicked the stray ball to the side.

"Are you guys okay?" Kazemaru asked, helping Asuto up. Endou was clapping, complimenting Kabeyama on his defense and cheering for Asuto, telling him that his play was awesome. Asuto rubbed his head as he helped Kazemaru with pulling Kabeyama up. "I'm so sorry, senpai! I think I was too close!" The forward waved the freshmen off with a beaming smile. "Don't mind! Don't mind!"

"Inamori and Kabeyama had collided and hit the ground, but they both seem to okay!" The commentor's voice echoed.

Hiroto kissed his teeth and shook his head. Tatsuya, who sat next to him, looked at him in curiousity. "What's the matter, Hiroto?" The aforementioned crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Inamori, who jogged his way to Raimon's side of the field to commence a throw-in. "Asuto seems to be tense. I'm afraid his head ain't in the game." Midorikawa, who was sitting next to Tatsuya, leaned forward and turned towards Hiroto. "You think so, too?"

"Resuming the game with a throw-in from Inakuni's #10, Inamori Asuto!" The referee blew the whistle and the stadium roared.

Out the corner of Tatsuya's eye, he made up a person making their way up the stairs. Glancing at the figure in motion, he realized it was a familiar face. "Yah! Ichihoshi-kun!" Tatsuya waved. The tactician's advisor paused in his tracks and looked around, searching for where the call came from. Midorikawa helped Tatsuya by waving his two arms, hoping Hikaru could find them easier. His light blue eyes landing on the soccer players of Eisei Gakuen, he adverted his direction and made his way towards Hiroto. 

"Ichihoshi! How are you? Sit over here!" Tatsuya chirped, moving the bags from the chair that sat between him and Hiroto and transferred them below their seats. Ichihoshi excused himself as he scooched in front of Hiroto, making his way to occupy the now-empty seat. Hiroto only nodded and smiled politely as his attention was fixated on the field. 

Raimon's passes were fast as light as Max brought up the ball to Gouenji who passed to Someoka and ran towards the goal. "Tighten the defense!" Michinari commanded, his path blocked by Max. Hattori slid through Kurimatsu's marking and dashed towards Hiyori and Hiro. "It's coming!" He exclaimed.

Someoka threw his right leg all the way back and kicked the ball in the air, a blue dragon emerging from the ground and flying with it. " **Dragon!** " He yelled. Gouenji leaps into the air, spinning from left to right as his legs were surrounded by a fire vortex. " **Tornado!** " The fire gathers in his dominant left foot and kicks its towards Norika and the goal, the flames burning around the roaring and now-red dragon. 

The heart of Inakuni's protector skipped a beat, the adrenaline running through her veins. She clapped her hands together and stanced herself, preparing to pull out anything from her sleeves. 

Hattori pressed his foot against the ground, halting him from his pace and stood between Hiyori and Hiro. They put their hands up facing each other, energy forming in the air above and a black hole appears. " **Gravity Cage!** " They exclaimed. The hissatsu sucks in the shoot, a gate appearing, locking the ball in the cage. The trio struggles, their arms shaking as they give their strength in stopping the ball. 

The ball blasts through the cage and makes its way towards Norika, its flames now weakened. Norika bent her hands before her body and spun them around, creating a body of water. She jumped towards the body of water and spun it around, creating a whirlpool. She reaches through with her right hand, while her left supports her dominant hand, and a blue God Hand-like hand comes out and grabs the ball. " **Uzumaki the Hand!** " She cried out.

Thanks to the first line of defense, Norika was able to catch the ball without breaking a sweat. Holding the ball firmly in her hand, Someoka grinned at Inakuni's defenders, rubbing under his nose with his forefinger. "We were just warming up!" He cockily growled.


End file.
